1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power generator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power generator with a heavy gyro body.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth in commercial/industrial activities and comfortable living needs in recent years there is a higher demand and dependency on electric power. Currently, electric power is generated mainly from nuclear power, coal, oil, gas, wind, ground heat, and solar energy.
The energy resources on the Earth are continuously exhausted. However, power consumption is increasing every day. Therefore, the environmental demands are increasing and environmental pollution is getting worse. In view of the limited energy resources on the Earth, it is imperative for scientists to find new substitute energy.
Currently, there are pros and cons for nuclear power usage; its further development, in particular, has caused a long-term debate. As to waterpower, most of the water resources have been utilized and the impact of waterpower to nature is always criticized; its future is also very limited. In addition, the environmental pollution and greenhouse effect due to burning coals are not yet solved, either.
Facing foreseeable energy shortages in the future and under the condition of being unable to find new substitute energy, it is of consequence to use any method and mechanism to generate the power to reduce the energy crisis impact for humans.